Wireless communications devices are common place. Many cellular systems use centralized controllers and/or other network based control mechanisms to control wireless device operation so that cellular devices operate in an efficient and relatively synchronized manner. Unfortunately, in peer to peer systems such centralized control and/or network based synchronization mechanisms are normally lacking.
In the case of peer to peer systems, it would be desirable if a certain level of device synchronization and/or predictability could be achieved so that peer devices can anticipate the time at which particular activities may be performed by other peer devices allowing the peer devices to operate in a structured and/or loosely synchronized manner with regard to particular activities.